


Season 8 Episode 4

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Superwolf [1]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Supernatural episode with werewolves but with teen wolf characters.





	1. College town

Stiles was following Scott in his Jeep. They were headed off to college, with nothing weird ever happening to his life and happily moving on to a different town. He was a little distressed about leaving his father behind, but he was close enough that he could visit on the weekends. He just needed to get out of the little town and all the people. The only reason he wasn’t attacked about liking men was because his father was the Sheriff. He couldn’t wait to get to his new home and meet his other roommate. He was lucky to rent a house with Scott. He, however, wasn’t lucky enough to have a steady food supply needed to get him there and he was a little lost on where he was going once he hit campus.

“Ooo, that place looks good.” He spoke out loud to his empty cab without a worry in the world while he pulled into a dinner on the campus. It seemed a little rebuilt retro to him, but he was hungry. He quickly hopped out and strolled into the dinner, grinning like a fool as he sat at the counter. 

“What can I get you?” A blank looking college student asked, and he beamed at her, making her do a double take. 

“May I have some curly fries and a shake?” He cocked his head to the side and she started to smile back at him. 

“Got it” She turned and went about getting his order. He leaned back and glanced around. There were mostly college students so he wasn’t feeling completely out of place, but he also didn’t want to look like the newbie that he was. Taking a deep breath, he stood a walked over to a group of three girls who started to eye him. 

“Hi, I’m new here. Can you give me some directions to the Thomson building?” He read the name off a paper from his pocket and looked up at them. “I got a little lost on the way and if I turn my phone on, well I wouldn’t have time to look it up before answering calls from home.”

“Oh, I totally get that.” One girl huffed out and the other two relaxed. She gestured, and he sunk into the last chair and they started talking about moving to college and being on their own. His order arrived with a now happy waitress and he reminded himself to tip her. After a while he noticed that he was being stared at by a young man with a video camera. 

“Gees, what a creeper.” He muttered under his breath and the girls snorted out in laughter. “Eh, I gotta go anyway.” 

“Are you sure, cause it isn’t us that he’s staring at.” The first girl, Cassie, muttered out looking a little freaked out. 

“Yep. He should leave you three alone if I go, and while I do swing his way. I don’t go for creepers.” He flashed a wink while they laughed again. Standing, he quickly paid, remembering to leave a tip and headed for his very full Jeep, only to stop in annoyance. “Do you always film people without permission!” 

“NO! I was just trying to find something to do for a film.” The young man sounded flustered at being caught and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Then maybe ask someone next time.” He held out his hand and the camera was placed into it with little objection. He had taken a photography class in high school and really loved it, but the camera was off. “Your settings are all out of whack.” 

“I just like how the colors come through this way, makes it look a bit like a horror movie.” The camera creep smiled a little at him and he felt his anger lessen. 

“I can see that.” He handed the camera back and turned to his Jeep. “See ya later” He waved as he backed out and tried not to notice how disappointed the man looked. Part of him was creeped out beyond all belief, the other just wanted to be happy about his first day at college and catch up with Scott. 

The house he was renting with Scott and another college student was easy to find by the quant picture that came with the posting. He started to move his stuff into one of the rooms when Scott barreled around the corner and hugged him.

“What took you so long?” his friend pulled back when he started to swat at him. 

“I stopped for some food and directions” He laughed as he dropped the box on his new bed and tried to defend himself before he was picked up and spun around. 

“We’re in college!” Scott shouted out in delight as he bounced, making Stiles slightly motion sick. 

“Oh, Am I interrupting something?” A familiar voice came from the doorway and Scoot swung Stiles around to look. 

“Holy shit! Did you follow me home?” He yelped and Scott promptly dropped him on the bed. 

“Dude. He’s the third guy.” Scott motion toward him and the other man waved. “This is Theo. He’s already moved in.” 

“Oh, well. I’m Stiles.” He waved back, unsure about living with the man. There was something odd about him, but he couldn’t tell if it was a good kind of odd or the bad kind. They stood there for a few seconds before he got off his bed. “And I still have unpacking to do, so either help or…shoo” He waved his hands and quickly ducked around the now laughing Theo. 

“I said I was sorry. I’m just desperate to impress my arts professor.” Theo called after him and he found himself laughing. He got back out to his Jeep before he realized that Scott hadn’t followed, looking around, he carried one of his boxes back into the house when he met him at the door. 

“Hey, I’ll help you get the rest. Theo is going out.” Scott darted past, but Stiles still caught a glimpse of his guilty face. He shrugged it off and headed to his room. Over the course of the next two hours, they unloaded the jeep and Scotts car into their rooms, only to hang out in the living room instead of unpacking. It was exhausting. The curly fries had long worn off and he sighed. 

“Pizza?” He used his foot to nudge at Scott who had collapsed on the floor. He only got a grunt in return and Stiles smiled. This is going to be fun. 

==========================================================================  
“Where do you see yourself in five years?” Theo was sitting at his computer, still trying to edit a video for his project. Stiles was sitting next to him, teasing him as much as helping. Theo didn’t seem to mind and did everything that he suggested. Now he leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Hopefully working on my own film.” Theo got a strange look on his face, one that only happened when he and Sties were alone, but he didn’t care. They both jumped when Scott raced into the house, slamming doors open and yelling his name. 

“Scott?” Stiles ran forward as Scott nearly sobbed in relief. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s died outside! There’s the police and a body bag. I was so scared!” Scott grabbed him in a hug and he froze in shock. 

“I’m fine, thanks” Theo called from where he was still sitting. Stiles was once again reminded that there was something wrong with him. He and Scott never got along, so Stiles could never fully trust him. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the bro code or the weird vibes he got from his roommate. 

“Then who died?” Stiles murmured, and Scott pulled back. They both raced outside and up to a police tape. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Theo following with his camera. He broke away from them both and started to record the scene. He zoned in on two men in cheap looking suits and Stiles grabbed Scotts arm, moving them away. He saw Theo shoot them another look before ignoring them. 

“What happened?” He hissed at one of their neighbors, who was barely holding back tears. 

“Brian is dead. Something ate at him.” The young man sniffled before gagging, seeing some blood on the ground next to him. 

“Geez, Cole, get it together.” A young woman slapped at him but Cole shook his head. 

“Don’t you understand. This is him. This is what happened to him. He must have been terrified and in so much pain.” Cole bowed his head, a hand over his mouth. “He was our friend. We had dinner with him just last night.” 

“I’m sorry” Stiles pressed a comforting hand against his shoulder and the young women wrapped her arms around him.

“Yeah, sorry” She muttered, and Stiles pulled back. He watched dully as the body was carried away before turning, pulling at the other two. 

“Come on. Time to go inside, you don’t need to see this.” He nudged them forward and into his home, setting them on the couch and wrapping them up in a blanket. The young women seemed to be freaking out more, so he put a Disney movie on while Scott got them some drinks. 

“You two can stay as long as you like. Is there anyone the needs to be called about you two?” Scott asked but Stiles barely heard him. He could see Theo waving at him frantically. Double checking on the shocked teenagers, he followed him to another room to see the man fiddling with his camera. 

“What is it?” He jumped slightly when he spun around. 

“Those FBI agents weren’t right. Like fighting or something.” Theo shoved the camera under his nose and he took it to humor him. He narrowed his eye at the two men in the frame. 

The tall one with the longer hair wouldn’t pass inspection and the awkwardness between the two of them was something that their higher ups should have caught. Two agents needed to work well together, not grumble and grunt about hearts being ripped out. 

“Yeah. It’s strange, but not really our problem.” He took a deep breath, struggling to remember what the brain goes through when something tragic happens. He felt a little out of his league, but he refused to call his father. The man would be down there in a heartbeat and it would be dark within the hour.


	2. The bite

Stiles sat with his book spread out around him as he tried to write an essay. He could barely concentrate on what he was reading because Scott and Theo were walking the other two to a friend’s house. They didn’t want to go home. Stiles didn’t blame them, but he wished his friends would get home soon. The night was freaking him out a little. They had finished the movie, so they left shortly after sun set. Stiles slammed his book closed when he heard them approach the door, but it didn’t sound right. He scrambled to his feet as Theo shouted for him. 

“What?” He met them at the door, where Theo was dragging Scott. He kicked the door shut as Stiles grabbed his phone. 

“Something attacked us! It bit him.” Theo gently placed Scott on the couch but froze. “Wait. It’s gone. The wound. It’s just gone.” Stiles lowered the phone that was pressed to his ear, the women on the other end still asking him what was wrong. He snapped it closed and looked closer at the bloody clothes of his friend. He reached forward and took his face in his hand, turning it toward him. 

“Stiles?” Scott groaned out and swallowed thickly. “What happened?” 

“It’s going to be fine. Alright? You’re just going to lay down and rest.” He spoke calmly even though he just wanted to scream. He helped him stretch out on the couch and covered him up with the extra blankets. 

“I don’t know what happened. We got separated when the thing started to chase us. I tripped and fell down a hill. By the time I got up he was just laying there…. there was so much blood.” Theo shook his head. Even in the dark room he could see how pale he was. They both settled down between the edge of the couch and the coffee table, talking occasionally as they sat vigil over their friend.

“He and my dad are all I have left.” He muttered, more to himself than to Theo but he realized to late that he heard him.

“I don’t have anyone to go home to. Don’t know my father and my mother and sister died in a car crash a few years ago. I managed to stay out of foster care, but a lot of people tried to take the insurance money” Theo explained, and Stiles closed his eyes. 

“My mom got cancer when I was a kid.” He thought about her and how Scott was there for him. His eyes started to ache as he waited to see what would happen, both of them falling silent in their own thoughts. By the time the sun started to rise, he was stiff and exhausted. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.” He muttered, sinking against the coffee table and Theo did the same. 

“There’s not a scratch on him.” The attempt at comforting him fell short. He didn’t want comfort. He wanted Scott to be alright. He didn’t lift his head up when Scott sat up from behind him. “How are you?”

“Bathroom.” Stiles signed at his answer and leaned forward more as he shuffled past. A loud crack made him jerk back against Theo and he turned to a busted looking Scott who was holding the door. 

“Did you just pull that off?” He squawked out and jumped to his feet. His long night had taken its tole on his body so he was wobblily as he rushed over. Scott set the door to the side with a face of tired confusion. Theo followed close behind and started examining the door frame. 

“I didn’t mean to do it.” Scott glanced between him and the door. 

“I know” Stiles looked at him for any sign of how he did it, but nothing popped out. “Did you get stronger or something?” He blinked at Theo who was holding a nail that was bent in half. The next thing he knew the ceiling was rushing toward him. 

“Whoa” Scott breathed, a hand on Stiles shoulder and the other on his hip as he held him about his head. Stiles wheezed slightly from motion sickness, then Theo let out a hoot of laughter and they were all celebrating. 

“See if you can do it with one hand!” Theo shouted, and Stiles stretched out as stiff as he could manage. 

“Don’t wiggle” Scott laughed, letting his hand on his shoulder drop down. The hand on his hip didn’t waver and Stiles held in his own laughter, so he wouldn’t shake but let out his own whoop. Scott tossed him slightly before catching him in his arms and setting him on his feet. 

“What do you think happened?” Theo clapped his hands in delight and Stiles shrugged. “Aliens?”

“I don’t remember aliens.” Scott bounced a little where he stood. “I’m a superhero!”


	3. Blood

“What are you doing?” Stiles walked into the living room to see Theo placing a camera in the corner of the room. The man didn’t turn around as he fiddled with it. 

“I have found my film.” He explained, and Stiles turned to make sure Scott wasn’t listening. 

“What? Him?” He snapped, waving his hand to where Scott was taking a shower. Theo finally glanced over his shoulder.

“I get to film his origin story.” The man smiled at him like he could already see the film receiving medals behind his eyes. 

“Nope, this isn’t the time.” Stiles stepped forward, but Theo blocked him. 

“I know, but this is also a good way to monitor him. You know Scott! If he thinks it’s better for us, for you, he won’t say anything.” Theo gabbed his arms and held him back from the camera. He paused, biting at his lip as he tried to think. It was true he could keep a close eye on Scott and he could still manage to hide things. He knew him like the back of his hand, but Scott knew him to and if he wanted to hide something, he could. 

“If I see anything wrong with this. When I say enough. Enough!” He pulled back with a glare. Theo beamed at him but he quickly left the room, scouring the house until he found every camera in view. Scott got of his shower and he started to scrounge up breakfast. Stiles got himself some coffee and sat back down on the couch, unable to think about the essay he stayed behind to finish. 

“I’m starving!” Scott sat down next to him and started eating what looked like an old burrito and he rolled his eyes, his mind slowly falling back into peace. He let his head fall back when there was a knock at the door. He went to stand but Theo smacked at his shoulder as he walked past to answer it. Stiles smiled but it fell when he rushed back with a panicked look on his face. 

“It’s the FBI!” He hissed before running back to the door. Stiles leaned back and looked out onto the patio through the window. It was the tall man and the not so tall man. Both looked professional and he grabbed his camera, jamming it into the widow while keeping it hidden. Scott didn’t react as fast, instead choosing the watch them while munching.

“Hello?” Theo stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind him. 

“We are with the FBI. I’m Agent Hankard. This is Agent Williams. We just wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened.” The shorter man started, flashing his badge at the same time as his partner and nodding to him as he introduced each other. 

“About the…” Theo shuffled slightly and Stiles instantly knew that he was faking it. 

“The murder, yes. Did you know the victim?” Agent Williams flashed him an impressive puppy-dog eyes for a man so large. 

“No, just my neighbor but we didn’t have time to talk much.” Theo answered flawlessly. 

“Did you see anything strange that night?” Agent Hankard narrowed his eyes slightly but Theo didn’t blink. 

“No”

“Anyone get bit?” Agent Hankard asked bluntly and Theo paused. “Humor us.”

“I don’t think so.” Theo finally answered, shaking his head in a way that gave the impression that they were being crazy. 

“Alright, if you hear about anything strange, just call us.” Agent William shot a glare at his partner as he handed out the card. Theo took it and quickly stepped back into the house. The agents outside turned around but lingered with lost looks on their faces. 

“So, what it this? Is it another Mayan God?” Agent Hankard waved his arms a little with an angry look on his face. 

“Fantastic, maybe they’re dog toys.” Agent Williams sighed as they started to walk off the porch. 

“Mayan god?” Stiles hissed, pulling the camera back in amazement. Theo wondered back into the room in amazement. 

“Who are those guys? How did they know I got bitten?” Scott stared out the window but Stiles waved at him to get his attention. 

“Are they even the real FBI? Like, the x-files or something.” He fiddled with the recording. 

“I’m a god?” Scott stared at him, his eyes widening before he jumped onto the table with his hands over his head. “I am a GOD!” 

“Oh geez. This is so cool.” Theo threw his head back. Stiles shook his head at them but turned back to his camera. There was something else going on.  
===================================================  
Stiles woke in the middle of the night to find Scott missing. He searched the house to find that the kitchen was now empty of food, the wrappers scattered on the counters and the floor. The mirror in the bathroom was broken by what looked like a fist, a little blood on the focal point of the breakage. He didn’t bother waking Theo up as he hacked into his computer to see the video footage. 

It showed Scott going to the bathroom, freaking out over something and then eating everything in the kitchen. It was hard to see in the dark, but he didn’t look quiet right, like his features were distorted. The food wrappings fell apart to easily around his fingers. Stiles recalled a few days before he couldn’t open a package of tightly sealed jerky, the one that he watched his friend rip open like it was a party streamer. 

“Whoa, where is he?” Theo appeared behind him, watching over his shoulder. 

“Gone.” He muttered. They reached the part of the video where Scott was watching him sleep, a terrified and desperate look on his face before he jumped out the window. He sighed, standing up and purposely shoving the man out of his way as he went and sat on the couch. The clock on the video showed that he had been gone for hours. 

“Holy shit!” Theo jerked back and grabbed his arm at the same time. Stiles looked up to see Scott standing just in the room, a blank look on his face and covered in blood. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Stiles had to shove off Theos hand to move forward but Scott held him back. 

“M’ not hurt.” He muttered, moving past and into the bathroom. Stiles followed, more than a little annoyed that Theo did as well after grabbing his camera. Scott was already in the shower, stripping off clothing as the water washed the blood off. He stopped bounced on the balls of his feet, trying not to think of what he should do. 

“What happened, Scotty?” He spoke low, afraid that his friend wouldn’t be able to handle it. Scott shook his head and Stiles walked in a little more.

“What happened. Scott!” this time he made himself more forceful and his friend finally looked at him. 

“I ran into Braiden.” He blinked at him, his eyes still glazed. “He tried to pick a fight. It was fine. I was fine but then he said he was going to come here to hurt you. He said….he was going to….” Scott whimpered and turned his head away. “Everything else is blank.”

“You killed him?” Theo hissed from behind him and Stiles whipped around to see him filming everything with a shocked grin on his face. 

“Turn that off!” He lunged forward and shoved him out of the room, slamming the door in his face. He focused on taking care of his friend.


	4. FBI and werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to figure out what's going on.

The next day the FBI were on campus again. They were looking for whatever ripped Braiden apart. Stiles and Theo investigated, sneaking around the crime scene while Scott stayed safe at home. The agents were talking to the local police, who looked confused and frightened. Stiles was lucky enough that they were behind a large bush, so he could slip forward and hear the end of the conversation. 

“The heart?” Agent Hankard shook his head and glanced around. “Only half eaten, a few bites! What kind of monster kills a guy for a few bites of a prime meat when they need to eat it all.”

“And it was up the road so he was running.” Agent Williams nodded toward the path and they both started walking away. Stiles shot a panicked look at Theo, who was slowly lowering his camera. Once the FBI were out of sight, they took off, running toward home.

“Did you eat his HEART!?” Theo burst through the door and grabbed Scott by the shirt, jerking him to his feet. 

“I don’t remember” Scott screeched as he struggled to free himself. Stiles lunged forward and managed to separate them with his body, neither of them wanting to harm him. 

“Stop! This isn’t going to solve anything.” Stiles reasoned and looked at his brother. “It was self defense, he attacked you first.”

“Don’t defend this! He ate a human heart.” Theo stared darkly at them and Stiles lifted his head, scowling back. 

“We don’t know anything yet.” He reached back and grabbed onto Scott so he wouldn’t bolt. He could hear him panicking but he didn’t dare take his eyes off Theo.

“I’m calling the cops.” Theo turned around and started to look for one of the phones. Stiles scrambled after him, ignoring the growl that came from Scott and grabbed his shoulder, spinning the angry man around. 

“You can’t do that. We don’t know what’s going on. This is big, like, affect the rest of our lives big!” Stiles grasped at his shoulders and made his eyes as large as possible. “Please, let us look around some more before you do anything.” He watched as the man slowly lowered his hands and then his eyes. 

“Fine” Theo hissed, shooting a final glare at Scott before shoving Stiles hands off. “But if he even thinks about going off again….” Stiles spun around so he wouldn’t see the fury on his face and change his mind, grabbing Scott and marching him to his room. 

“Get dressed, we’re going to the morgue” He nudged his friend to the center of the room, tossing a clean pair of pants and a shirt at him before he changed his jacket. Scott put the clothes on without a word, his face dull and impassive as he moved. Once they were ready Stiles lead the way out, sneaking past Theo’s room and to his Jeep. They hopped in and he tore off to the morgue. The ride was mostly silent and he sighed.

“We don’t know what happened, Scott.” He glanced over to see him staring, the lights flashing in his eyes like an animal. Stiles felt his heart stutter in fear but he shook it off. 

“I know.” Scott said in a deep, broken voice and they both fell silent again. The parked a few blocks from the morgue and ran to the back entrance. They had just enough time to turn his camera on and turn it to the doors before the FBI agents walked out with the mortician. 

“Off the record, what do you think could’ve caused those wounds?” Agent Williams asked kindly, gazing at her with his own puppy-dog eyes. Stiles could see the moment the women broke.

“Well, completely and very far off the record? I’d say it was an animal, a wolf by the teeth marks on the body.” She moved her hands in an aborted helpless gesture before heading back into the building. The agents glanced at each other before walking over to an older car. 

“Awesome. We are hunting something that acts like a wolf but isn’t a werewolf because it’s not the full moon.” Agent Hankard bitched, leaning against the Impala and glaring at nothing.

“This is a weird one.” Agent Williams agreed, and they fell into a moment of thoughtful silence, both gazing at the morgue with dark looks, that is until Agent Hankard slammed his hand on the roof. 

“Well, it isn’t going to show it’s face until tonight, lets get some lunch.” He beamed at his partner, who rolled his eyes but they both swung into the car.

“They know something. We have to follow them.” Stiles spoke but jumped to his feet and turned when Scott let out a surprised grumble. Theo stood there behind them with a closed off look on his face. 

“What are you doing here?” Scott snapped, dragging Stiles closer with one hand. “How’d you even know where we were?”

"GPS” Theo rolled his eyes and nodded to the Impala that was pulling away. “Are we going to follow him or what? He’s going to recognize the Jeep.” The man strolled over to his van and swung the door open. 

“Ugh, creeper.” Scott flashed a smirk for the first time at Stiles comment and they both followed. “Quick before we lose them.” Stiles dragged him the last few steps and threw him into the van, slamming the door behind him. Theo was already in the driver’s seat and he tore off after the Impala, keeping it in sight while remaining mostly out of sight. 

“So how did you even find us with GPS?’ Scott snapped, “It’s kind of freaking me out.” 

“Yeah, did you hack my phone or something?” Stiles leaned into the front seat as he watched. 

“I can hack anything.” Theo shrugged and Stiles couldn’t help the thrill of fear at his complete lack of remorse for his actions. 

“Let’s just focus on the FBI.” He wheezed and turned back to his friend, who had the same freaked out look on his face.  
===============================================================================  
The FBI went to a small diner and Stiles went to work. He jammed his camera in Scotts backpack, securing it into place and snatching up one of Theo’s hats. 

“Alright, you head in there and get within spitting distance.” He shoved the hat on his friends head and handing him the backpack. “They’ve seen both Theo and I at the crime scene, but you should pass.”

“What?” Scott gaped at him and he shoved him toward the door. 

“Go sit close to them.” He grumbled to him. “Theo, patch the feed to the computer!”

“Got it.” Theo jumped into the back part and popped his lap open. 

"You’ll be fine” Stiles soothed his hands over the others shoulders and smiled. The man nodded and jutted out his chin in a determined manner. He jumped out of the car and walked into the dinner, sitting at the table next to the agents. 

“What can I get you?” the waitress wondered over and Stiles saw his shoulders stiffen in panic. 

“Chocolate milkshake and curly fries!” Scott squeaked out and he couldn’t help a laugh. 

“What?” Theo glanced up from the screen and smiled. He seemed calmer now that Scott wasn’t around. 

“That’s my order. I dip the fries in the milkshake and he hates it.” Stiles beamed at him but the mans face fell.

“Werewolves?” Agents Williams voice sounded through the computer and they both turned back. He wanted to run inside to be with his friend but Theo put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“I thought we agreed it wasn’t the right time for werewolves.” Agent Hankard pointed out around a mouthful of food. 

“There are different kinds of werewolves. Apparently, there are wolves that are decedents from the original Alpha werewolf. They aren’t bound to the moon in the same ways. They have total control of themselves during the full moon, however, any large amount of emotion can cause them to lose it.” Agent Williams explained, and Stiles swallowed thickly.

“So, we’re looking for a Pedigree werewolf that’s off it’s rocker. Awesome.” Agent Hankard took a sip of his beer and flashed a wink at the waitress as she brought Scott’s order.

“Yeah, but get this, it was either turn by four generations from the pure blood, or a born wolf that came from the four generation. They control the wolf in them. So this was a willing murder. Not some poor sod losing his mind.” Agent Williams fiddled with his book some more and frowned at the food in front of them. “Dude, that is nasty.”

“I can eat what I want. Now the usual silver bullets to the heart to kill it.” Agent Hankard spoke around more food and Scott was shoving the curly fries in the bag, tossing back half the milkshake before he bolted out the door.  
=================================================================

“I’m a werewolf” Scott hissed, his eyes wide. Stiles had managed to get them home, showing him the video they recorded but he could see that it wasn’t settling well. “A werewolf?”

“Come on bud, you need to calm down.” Stiles got to his feet and raised his hands in a calming manner. 

“Don’t panic? I’m a werewolf!” Scott cried out the same time Theo started talking. 

“The FBI is looking for the thing doing this!” Theo shut the laptop and stood, his eyes flicking fearfully. 

“Knock it off. There’s no way that they are the real FBI!” Stiles shouted and they all stopped. “The real FBI doesn’t talk about killing werewolves in a public diner while drinking beer.” He paused, taking in the blissful silence before he continued. “And I’m pretty sure FBI agents don’t say Awesome that much.”

“I’m screwed.” Scott collapsed onto the couch and covered his face with his hands. “They’re hunting me.”

“No, they’re not hunting you.” Stiles quickly sat by his friend, “They came here for the thing that attacked you. The Pureblood. They don’t know that you’ve been bitten. That gives us some time to figure things out.”

“Yeah, fine.” Theo snapped, grabbing his camera and storming out the door. Stiles cringed as he slammed the door, but he couldn’t find the energy to care about his feelings. He had to help Scott, maybe find out more about the Agents and the Pureblood. He patted Scott on his shoulder as he stood, snatching up his laptop and setting up in the kitchen.


	5. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is crazy

After several hours Stiles knew they had to leave. The men were called the Winchesters and they were wanted by the FBI. They were wanted for so many things, but the one that stuck out was murder. They killed people. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the room where Scott was dozing. He smacked him awake and explained what they had found. 

“We are leaving tonight. We can go home for a little bit and call in that we saw them here to get them off our trail.” He grabbed a duffle bag and started gamming clothes into it. 

“Are you sure we can go home?” Scott yawned and stood, grabbing the laptop cord and tossing it into a backpack. 

“My dad is there. He can help. This is way above our heads and your mom can help with any wolfy things that happens.” Stiles zipped up what he had and helped Scott with the electronics. 

“Are you sure that telling them is the best idea?” he glanced up to see his friend biting his lip with a fearful look on his face. 

“Well, I don’t think they’ll take it badly, but they deserve to know. If it was just the werewolf thing, then we could get away with it, but these men are scary. They mean to kill you when they find out about the wolf thing, and the best way to get through this is to get out.” Stiles waved his hand around the room. “Get what you absolutely need. I’m going to pack some food for the drive home.” He could see the understanding in his friends eyes as he turned back to packing, his shoulders tense with determination. He quickly headed to the kitchen, packing food and drinks as fast as he could without tearing any of the plastic bags. 

“What are you doing?” Theo walked over with a sort of dazed look on his face and smiled sweetly. Stiles wondered if he got a hit off of one of their neighbors but brushed it off if it meant he would be calmer and went back to what he was doing. 

“We’re leaving.” Stiles tied to bags and grabbed them, carrying them to the door. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around. 

“I took care of it. Don’t worry.” Theo laughed at him, grabbing a drink from one of the bags and popping it open. Scott skidded into the room but calmed when Stiles nodded to him. 

“What do you mean you took care of it?” Stiles inched closer to Scott, not liking the light in his eyes. “What did you do?”

“I found the Pureblood.” Theo turned back to them and his eyes flashed feral. “I went back to where Scott got bit. I found his cufflink!” The man grinned at him and he took another step back. 

“Who was it?” Scott asked from behind him and Theo got an ugly look on his face. 

“Remember Professor Berkin? The class you usually fall asleep in? He is the pureblood. That’s why he bit you. He killed those people and then needed someone to take the fall, a werewolf to take the fall, so he bit you.”

“He turned him into a scape goat!” Stiles shook with fury for a moment but Theo hadn’t stopped. 

“Theo? What did you do? Oh God!” Scott leaned away from them, running a hand over his face in expiration. 

“You’re welcome, for saving your ass.” Theo snapped at them, grabbing his laptop and setting something up. After a few tense minutes he started a video. It looked like a security camera feed, except Theo was the one putting it up. He fast forward until it showed him and Professor Berkin sitting in his office.

It was awful staring at the screen. The man who had been teaching him for the past two months speak with such aggression. His story of framing Scott coming out as Theo pointed a silver knife at him. He had told them all at the beginning that he would help them where ever he could, but the first victim was a student in his class. They were all students from his class. Stiles stifled a gag of disgust when Theo made the Pureblood bite him. He wasn’t sure what happened but newly turned werewolf fast forwarded again to where the Winchesters arrived. There was a fight where the walls become splattered with blood and ended with the werewolf dead. 

“See? They killed the Pureblood. They’re moving on. We don’t have to move. Problem solved.” Theo spun around and Stiles moved back more at the predatory look in his eyes. 

“I never said we.” Stiles wheezed out and Theo jumped to his feet. 

“I was the one who protected you this time! I did what he couldn’t!” Theo gestured wildly at Scott and Sties finally looked at his friend. The man was standing there with a dark look on his face, his eyes dull. 

“They saw the camera. They know it’s us.” Scott spoke in a voice that was too calm. “What’s wrong with you?” He growled low, unmoving.

“There’s nothing wrong with me. I figure out what I want from my life, and I’m going to get it” Theo got to his feet and stood there with a grin on his face. 

“Do you think this is a game?” Scott moved to the side, placing himself between Stiles and Theo. Stiles snorted low and stepped to stand at his shoulder. 

“You wouldn’t bite me.” Theo pointed a finger at the werewolf, but he only shook his head. 

“You asked him too?” Stiles asked him before spinning to his friend. “He asked you?”

“I didn’t.” Scott finally broke his glare at Theo to shoot a pleading look at Stiles. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want this. You don’t want this. I remember…. Killing Braiden.”

“You’re weak.” Theo snarled, and Stiles didn’t even see him move but the next thing he knew he was being dragged to the side. “You don’t need him. You need me.” He yelped in fear as his teeth sharpened and aimed at his flesh. Scott let out a roar and suddenly they were being thrown to the ground. He scrambled back, trying to get his baring’s when there was a grunt of pain and Scott fell still. Theo rolled him off, the silver knife sticking out of his chest, right over his heart.

“NO!” Stiles jumped over Theo and ran to his side, grabbing at his shoulders. There was a second, a heartbeat where he could see him. Scott tried to speak but fell still with a final sigh. Stiles sobbed, pressing his hands against the sides of his face before bowing his head in acceptance. He let his hand drag down and grasp at the knife handle, pulling it out. 

“You’re dead.” Stiles growled out and lunged at Theo. He was too fast, scrambling out of the way and jumping to his feet. 

“Stiles, babe, listen to me. I love you. I love you. You’ll understand, just need to see things like I do. I need to bite you, so you’ll understand.” Theo was gasping, his hands held up in a defensive manner. Stiles felt his anger ebb to terror and bolted, heading for the door. He had to get help. Theo was faster, grabbing him around the middle and digging his teeth into one of his flailing arms. After a second, he was released, and he fled to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him with a sob. 

“Oh God.” He wheezed, trying to take everything in. The bite bled freely for a few seconds before it healed before his eyes. It didn’t help that Theo was right outside the door. 

“Stiles. I didn’t mean to scare you. We can fix this, but you have to let me in.” the was a knock and he could hear his breath. The emotions raging through him made him loose control and he screamed, loud and long. He came to later, though he wasn’t sure how long it was because the bathroom was in shreds. Claw marks ran along the wall and the cabinet was in pieces. He picked himself and stared at his reflection for a heartbeat, feeling his new strength build in him. 

“Theo?” He asked even though he could hear his breathing right outside the door. “I see it now. I’m coming out.”

“I told you it would be alright” Theo beamed at him as he swung the door open. Stiles forced his lips to smile back, finding it way to easy when he thought about his plan of vengeance. He was holding his camera. 

“Let me see this” Stiles laughed lightly as he took it, turning it on him. He felt his face change and the knife in his hand burned, but he moved to fast for the other werewolf to react. It was in his chest before the smile fell off his face. He fell backward, and horror crashed down on him. 

“I’m sorry, but you had to be stopped before you hurt anyone else” He sobbed to him before stepping over him. He walked calmly to where Scotts body lay and fell to his knees. He couldn’t go home. He couldn’t face his father after killing a man, or Scotts mother after he failed to protect her son. They would be alone. He also had to deal with the Winchesters. He wiped the tears away and stood, placing a sheet over Scott and grabbing the laptop. 

Sitting down, he finished the video Theo was making, leaving it for the hunters to find. He explained how he would behave, that they would never hear from him again and that he wouldn’t hurt anyone else. He begged them not to hunt him down for what he was as he made a plan. After he was done, he placed a post-it on it that told them to play the video before grabbing his bags. He threw everything in his Jeep. It was easily recognizable, but he could change it or walk after he was out of town. They were to close. 

“I’m sorry” He told the house before starting up the engine and driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
